


In the Morning

by linksofmemories



Series: Rewritten [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e04 Unleashed, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, mention of mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-28
Updated: 2013-06-28
Packaged: 2017-12-16 09:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linksofmemories/pseuds/linksofmemories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Anyway, back to the sacrifices, I don’t think it’s the Alphas doing it. This is way too human and precise and what’s the point of virgin human sacrifices? I think it’s something else but I don’t know what yet so I’m taking a day off from school to think about it. Besides, Ms. Blake is starting us on <em>The Crucible</em> tomorrow and I think I need a day to prepare myself because me and literature just don’t mix that well.”</p><p>“Just remember that the entire play is an allegory for McCarthyism,” Derek said.</p><p>“God, you’re so sexy when you get all intellectual on me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

He really didn’t know what he was doing. Actually he never really knew what he was doing, but now he really just didn’t know.

Peter was back at his apartment and Boyd was with his parents and Scott was at home and Isaac was in his room and Cora was asleep in his bed and he was sitting on the couch looking at her from across the room. He wanted to call Stiles, to apologize for being so rude to him on the phone and to tell him that he was right, that giving up would have been a stupid thing to do.

His phone was sitting next to him on the couch cushion and he sighed, picking it up before thinking against it. He should probably take a shower and change his clothes and get some blankets for the couch since that was where he was going to be sleeping for the night.

In the morning he would call, he just needed some time to himself now.

**OoOoOoO**

Cora was already awake when he woke up. She was sitting in the kitchen, looking at a paper that was a few days old and eating a bowl of Cap’n Crunch because Isaac had insisted that a box stayed in the loft at all times.

“Hey,” she said, not even looking up from the comics section as he took a seat across from her.

“Hey,” he echoed.

“I should have slept on the couch.”

“Why?”

“Because I was too traumatized to sleep.”

She flipped the paper over, spooning some more cereal into her mouth. He understood her not wanting to talk about the vault, but she _had_ just brought it up.

Even though he had been hoping that she wouldn’t want to talk about it.

“Not about the vault,” she said, looking up at him. “I can’t sleep in your bed.”

Derek frowned, looking over to the bed across the room. He thought she would get a good night’s rest in it. It was a nice bed and sure, he always slept better when Stiles was in there with him, but that didn’t mean his nights alone were rough.

 _Oh_.

“So, I guess I should tell you that I’m seeing someone.”

“‘Seeing someone’?” she repeated, raising an eyebrow. “That’s definitely not how I would put that smell, it’s _pungent_. I’m happy for you though. Taking a mate is something I think all of us dreamed about after Mom and Dad sat us down for The Talk.”

“He’s not my mate.”

“Of course he isn’t.”

“He’s still in school.”

“College?” she asked. “Derek, he’s an adult, you shouldn’t worr—”

“He’s a junior in high school,” he cut in. “Sixteen.”

Her spoon dropped from her hand, clattering in the bowl and splashing milk everywhere. A variety of emotions passed over her face before she settled on a nod.

“Well, that doesn’t mean that you don’t _want_ him to be your mate.”

“There are a thousand things I’d rather talk to you about.”

“Same here, but I don’t think either of us really want to talk about what’s been going on for almost ten years,” she said. “We’ll talk about it eventually, but now I just want to talk about this mystery guy. What’s his name? What does he look like? Is he a good kisser? Does he go to our school?”

“Shut up.”

She just laughed and he didn’t even realize how much he had missed it. He didn’t realize how much he had missed _her_. After almost ten years memories of his family had blurred and he had just missed them as a whole, but having Cora back made him miss all of them even more.

“You should go see him.”

“I think I should stay with you.”

“Well I don’t think so,” she said. “I’m going to sleep on that extremely comfortable looking couch after finishing my cereal and _Pearls Before Swine_.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go.”

He didn’t need any more incentive than that, standing up and kissing the top of her head before grabbing his keys and leaving. The loft was on the opposite side of town from the Stilinski house, but with Beacon Hills being a small town it didn’t take him long to get there. He parked the Camaro a street down before walking the rest of the way.

It wasn’t until he was less than a block away that he realized that Stiles was probably at school. He could always wait for him or drive back to the loft to keep an eye on Cora until school let out. Neither would be necessary though because the Jeep was parked in the driveway, the police cruiser nowhere in sight.

Derek went through the front door, not even bothering to knock on Stiles’ door and just walking in, seeing him at his desk, typing away on his computer.

“Knocking is a common courtesy.”

“You should be in school.”

“I’m sick,” Stiles said, giving a few pathetic fake coughs.

“I want to apologize.”

“Okay, listening.”

“I shouldn’t have shut you out so much,” Derek said. “I should have explained some things more, I’m sorry.”

“I wanted to know what was going on.”

“I know, but Stiles it wasn’t really the time,” he said. “So many things were happening at once, I didn’t have time to explain everything to you.”

“Yeah and I get that,” Stiles said. “I’m a talker, I like to talk.”

Derek felt the corners of his mouth twitch up into what was probably a fond smile. He walked toward Stiles, placing a hand on his shoulder and then looking at the computer screen only to see that it was blank. One look at Stiles’ face was all it took for him to know why he was staying home from school “sick”.

“What happened?” Derek asked, kneeling in front of Stiles’ desk and taking Stiles’ face in his hands.

“You know how I called Scott to meet me at the hospital last night?”

“Yeah.”

“They found Heather,” he said. “Someone killed her.”

It was like being with Cora in the loft all over again. He knew that he had a topic to address, he just didn’t know how he should do it. Stiles had told him that she had gone missing at her party and of course Derek had felt bad about it, but it had just been pushed to the back of his mind as something that just hadn’t been a priority. And now that she was dead, he didn’t even know where to begin.

Thankfully Stiles was good at filling in the gaps of silence between them.

“Two other murders too,” he said, standing up and pacing around his room. “All three exactly the same and all three of them virgins. Virgin sacrifices. And yes, I’m extremely grateful to you for taking care of that this summer because if you hadn’t I would be begging random guys in the locker room to help out.

“Anyway, back to the sacrifices, I don’t think it’s the Alphas doing it. This is way too human and precise and what’s the point of virgin human sacrifices? I think it’s something else but I don’t know what yet so I’m taking a day off from school to think about it. Besides, Ms. Blake is starting us on _The Crucible_ tomorrow and I think I need a day to prepare myself because me and literature just don’t mix that well.”

“Just remember that the entire play is an allegory for McCarthyism,” Derek said.

“God, you’re so sexy when you get all intellectual on me,” Stiles said, continuing to pace. “But virgin sacrifices. That is so… God, I don’t even know, I can’t fucking think and I would ask for your help, but you have enough to worry about with the Alpha Pack and Boyd and your sister and how are they by the way? They’re good, right? Well as good as they can be, I guess.

“Oh and my dad wants to meet you because apparently parking your Camaro down a few streets doesn’t fool him and I want to meet your sister too if that’s okay and I feel like I’m forgetting something.”

“I can’t imagine what you possibly could have forgotten.”

“No but I feel like I did,” Stiles said. “But I can’t think. My mind is blocked and I have a thousand things I need to do and there’s physics homework that I need to do for Harris, but that’s not what I forgot. I don’t- Gah, this is going to drive me crazy, it already is driving me crazy… Could you knot me? Because I think I really need that right now.”

“What?”

“Please don’t say no.”

“Stiles, I don’t think that sex is really a good idea right now.”

“I know, but do you remember what I said after the last time we had sex?” Stiles asked. “How me being in that headspace makes me calmer? I really need that right now and if you’re not too busy, then I’d really appreciate it if you did that for me. Please?”

It was a little too late for asking judging by how Stiles was acting now. He rarely said “please” to Derek and manners before sex wasn’t something Stiles was a big partaker of. Besides, he looked like he was about to start pleading with Derek and he really didn’t want that to happen. They really should talk and now was an ideal time to do it, but he couldn’t bring himself to say a word before wrapping his arms around Stiles and moving toward the bed.

If there was just one thing he could do for Stiles, this was it and he wasn’t going to deny him of it.

It wasn’t like the other time where Stiles had asked him to punish him and he had done so accordingly, because Stiles clearly didn’t want that this time. Derek took it slow but made sure that he was the one talking, so that Stiles wouldn’t have to even think of replying. It was an endless commentary, Derek going on and on about how perfect Stiles was and about how beautiful he was and how lucky Derek was and how he was taking Derek so well. It was all true but he knew that somewhere in Stiles’ mind he thought that Derek was just telling him all of those things to make him feel better.

Times like that made Derek wish that Stiles was a wolf so that he could hear Derek’s heartbeat, hear how much he loved him and cared about him and _wanted_ him in both sexual and nonsexual ways. His earlier conversation with Cora about Stiles being his mate came into his mind and he pushed it away. Now wasn’t the time, years from now it would be the time, but he doubted Stiles would still want him years from now.

“Shh, you’re doing so well,” Derek murmured into Stiles’ ear, hand cupping his hip. They were on their sides and Stiles had a hand fisted into his pillow, his face hidden into the sheets. “You’re taking it so good, Stiles. You always do.”

Stiles let out a breathless little gasp, hand clutching the pillow tighter and body clenching around Derek’s knot. Derek pressed his mouth to the crook of Stiles’ neck, a hand going to his stomach to spread around the evidence of Stiles’ orgasm. He had come quickly, before Derek had finished and he was still hard and squirming on Derek’s knot.

“You want me to make you come again?”

The younger man just nodded shakily, placing his free hand over the one that Derek had against his stomach. Derek hummed in understanding, biting at Stiles’ neck before making short thrusts into him. He didn’t even have to touch Stiles’ cock to have him coming again, panting out Derek’s name and shaking against him.

“So perfect,” Derek praised, kissing Stiles’ cheek.

“M’not.”

“You are to me.”

Stiles scoffed, his face still hidden in the sheets, but Derek could still hear him. Derek kissed the back of his shoulder and ran a hand through Stiles’ damp hair.

“Was that—Was I good for you?” Stiles asked, moving his face away from the bed so that Derek could hear him more clearly. “I mean, did I do what you wanted?”

“Of course you did,” Derek said. “You always do.”

They stayed like that for a while longer; Derek tied inside of him and Stiles murmuring questions. After his knot had gone down, Derek had carried Stiles to the shower (which had elicited some pretty hilarious protest) to clean up.

Now they were sitting on Stiles’ bed, Stiles wearing his shirt and leaning into him as Derek slipped a hand under the shirt, rubbing Stiles’ skin.

“Can you think now?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Stiles nodded. “Yeah, I can. Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Derek said. “Unless we’re working on a tight schedule then we might not be able to do the knotting part.”

The corner of Stiles’ mouth twitched up into a smile and he looked up at Derek. “Seriously? You’re cracking jokes now?”

“Just little ones.”

“That’s good,” Stiles said. “I like that.”

There was more silence between them, comfortable and peaceful with Derek stroking the pale skin of Stiles’ thigh and Stiles humming in contentment.

“Can I say something?”

“Of course you can.”

“I miss the summer.”

“Me too.”

**OoOoOoO**

“Two more people are dead and one is missing,” Stiles said upon entering the loft. “All of them related to the military so there goes the virgin sacrifices theory. The stupid Alpha twins are being dicks and Scott called me saying that Isaac showed up at his house because you told him to leave.”

Stiles stopped then, standing in front of Derek with his hands on his hips and an expectant look on his face.

“You didn’t actually ask me a question.”

“Dammit, Derek, can you not be a smartass for like two seconds?” Stiles asked, throwing his hands in the air. “Why did you kick Isaac out? What the fuck were you thinking?”

“I was protecting him.”

“From what?”

“From me,” Derek said. “And if you were smart you would leave too.”

“Well I’m not smart.”

“Stiles.”

“Not when it comes to this,” he continued. “I don’t know why I love you so much. Maybe it’s because you’re my first, you’re supposed to have an emotional attachment to your first, right? That’s how it goes, isn’t it?”

“I didn’t.”

It’s not entirely the truth, but after Kate burned his family alive it’s not exactly a lie either.

“What happened today?”

“The Alphas came.”

“And what did they do?”

“They talked to me.”

“What did they talk about?”

“They want me to kill someone in my pack.”

“So you sent Isaac away?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles nodded, bouncing on the balls of his feet and processing the information. Derek expected more yelling and he expected Stiles to just leave him like he should.

“Did they say anything about me?”

Of course Stiles always did the unexpected.

“Yeah.”

“Like what?”

“They know we’re together.”

“And?”

“They don’t want me to hurt you,” Derek said. “They want me to turn you so that we can truly be together.”

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Stiles said, shaking his head. “That’s like their idea of a Disney ending, right? Why would they want us to be happy?”

“Because they know I won’t cooperate with them if my mate isn’t safe.”

Derek knew that Stiles knew what it meant. He had read the bestiary a thousand times and had memorized every page. He knew what being an Alpha’s mate was and it was clear by his face that he didn’t know how to process the information.

“Were you ever going to tell me?”

“In a few years if you were still around.”

“Why wouldn’t I be around?”

“Because everyone always leaves.”

Stiles walked toward him then, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and leaning into him. Derek curled his arms around his back in return, pressing his mouth into Stiles’ hair and just waiting for him to say something.

“It explains a lot,” Stiles said. “Because you’re really good at taking care of me, but around everyone else you just can’t.”

It wasn’t mocking or accusatory, just a simple stating of facts.

“You’re the only one I would die for, Stiles,” Derek finally said.

“You just found your sister,” Stiles pointed out.

“I know.”

The hold on him was tighter and Stiles leaned back, pressing their foreheads together. “We should talk about this.”

“In the morning.”

“Yeah, yeah okay. In the morning.”


End file.
